What I Want Is a Normal Life
by mrs.herondale0228
Summary: Nobody knows. Why does she leave herself out? She's spunky, sassy, hot, cool as a cucumber and yet she is emo. When a certain raven comes into her life, can she resist him to keep them protected? Or will the raven invade her life and take over? Will he discover all her secrets, fears, and doubts? R&R! Don't hate me if you don't like the pairings in the story. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I am back after a long rest from my break. I had a wonderful case of writer's block! It kind of hurt my head. So now I am going to start a new story! This one is a Maximum Ride one. SO ENJOY! R&R please!**

**Prologue**

_Maximum Ride is a 14-year-old girl who lives with her family, Ella and her mother. They always moved around the country because her family was poor. Her stepfather, Omega, kept using the money they had for drugs and alcohol. Honestly, her real biological father had left their family because he was abusing Max and her sister Ella. The bastard put bird DNA into Max and turned her into a mutant without her knowing until a month after the experiment. Ella never found out about Max's bird DNA because Max hid it. Then the worst happened. He almost raped both of the girls but they managed to escape and go to the safety of their mother. The girls didn't say anything but their mother had her suspicions so she just kicked him out. It was a good thing she did too. Their father was about to kill the girls and sell their parts, innards and things to get extra money. Unfortunately, the next person that their mother married was nice at first but Omega had his own ideas and slowly revealed his true nature of a drug addict and a heavy alcoholic. Max herself kicked Omega out the front door. The family is moving to a new house. Their family got a new job and they went from poor to regular. No one knows about Max's special abilities and DNA except for her mother. This is how the story begins._

Chapter 1

**Max POV**

'Ding dong!' The sound of the bell smashed through the dream I was having. I looked up from my desk and stood up as the teacher left the room to grab some papers. A shadow cast across my desk. I drowsily looked up to see the biggest belly ring ever made. It was the slut, Lissa and her redhead crew.

"Make this quick," I mumbled. "I want to get to sleep again." She turned her slutty nose at me like I was scum in her eyes. I guess I was scum in her eyes but that didn't mean that I was actually scum.

"Well," her squeaky voice grated, "I just wanted to remind you to stay away from my Nicky. He is the most popular boy in our school, so just remember that my status trumps yours." She smirked.

"Do I care? I don't even know who this 'Nicky' is." I snorted in a really unladylike way. Her crew started to glare at me and then exploded into screams and yells all aimed at me. I just ignored them and plugged my ears with my earbuds. Maroon 5 started blasting into my ears.

**(A/N: I love Maroon 5 just so you know. And then there will be Jason Derulo, then some more. Please comment if you don't like these songs and just put down some that you like!)**

_**Misery by Maroon 5**_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_So scared of breaking it_

_That you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters_

_I will never send_

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem_

_You'd rather let them bleed_

_So let me be_

_And I'll set you free (Oh yeah)_

_I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)_

Girl, you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

Your salty skin and how  
It mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined  
Not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free

I am in misery  
And there ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

Girl, you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

You say your faith is shaken  
And you may be mistaken  
To keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to run

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?  
Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

_[3x]__  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back_

Meanwhile, the girls who had been bickering around my desk were gone because the so called 'Nicky' had come to class. I looked up from my iPod. 'Nicky' was apparently sitting in the middle of the beastly group of girls around a desk. I used my binoculars that were supposed to be saved only for spying on Iggy and Nudge, the school's couple that stayed together for the longest time in the whole school. **(A/N: I just put them together because they seem like a good couple. I think so… Anyways I hope that you guys like this pairing!) **They were my besties since elementary school. So obviously, they got together for 4 years now. I don't think anyone compared to Iggy was hotter than him but as my binoculars focused, I realized that there was a guy hotter than the strawberry blond, aquamarine blue-eyed, hot bodied Iggy. This guy is way hotter. (Sorry, Iggy.) His black, obsidian eyes looked piercing enough to see through your soul, even though they were looking really annoyed and bored at the moment. Then there was his hair. It was really long, longer than mine and that's really long. The color was a midnight black and some patches looked blue; that was how black his hair was, and it was sleek, shiny and looked as soft as feathers. After that, his body was really hot. I mean fire hot. And supernova hot. I kinda realized that I was staring but I didn't care. He was really good-looking. Apparently the girls noticed that I was staring too and they started swarming his desk again until I couldn't see him.

Time Skip

It was at lunchtime that I saw him for the second time. He was sitting at THE table. The popular table was where all the cheerleader/sluts, jocks, and groupies all sat together. There were a lot of groupies so the jocks had a lot of fun with the groupies all the time. Honestly, they were all so slutty. They wore cropped tops that went only to the bottom of their chests that it showed almost all of their bellies. I was sure that those shirts and their ripped extremely short shorts were against the dress code but the teachers were very ignorant to the popular group because well, they were really popular. Not to mention, they were rich too.

"OMGEEEE! Nicky you are soooo kewllllll!" I heard Lissa's grating voice from all the way over the cafeteria noise. There was a huge scream from the group of girls and then a dark form rose up from the table. I call him a dark form because he was wearing all black. Black jeans, black shirt, and black converse decorated his form. My eyes unwillingly followed him as he glanced up and made his way to my table where me and my friends sat. My friends, who were talking around me; they were ignoring me because they knew what was going around my head, just looked up and went back to their conversation after seeing who it was. I just looked away at the last minute, thinking he would pass by to the entrance.

"Hey," a quiet masculine voice said. I looked up, surprised but I kept my poker face on, so I merely looked bored. To my surprise, it was the guy I was watching. He was kinda smiling with his teeth and his teeth were white and pristine except for one tooth. It was a fang-like tooth and the only flaw that it had was a slight chip.

_Hmm, _I thought. _Fang. That could be his new nickname. Once I know his real name, though. _

"Hey, I said." His voice jolted me out of my thoughts for the second time.

"What?" I grouchily said. The slut posse immediately dashed up and scolded me like a little kid who broke a rule.

"Hey! Don't you dare speak like that to Nicholas Walker!" Lissa screamed. "He is the most popular guy in school and the hottest looking guy! He is also take-" she was cut off by Nicholas putting a hand out to her as if saying that she was saying too much.

"Hmph. Who said I was your boyfriend? I'm not taken by anyone. I am single and free." The guy snorted.

**Fang POV**

_Oh my god. This girl isn't on top of me like all the other fangirls. She is hot though. Her clothes aren't slutty and they give off a really 'bad girl' vibe. Like "Mess with me and you die," kind of thing. _I started to smile through my teeth. Then, I remembered that I should keep my reputation up, so I just composed my face to a poker face. **(A/N: I'll just describe Max to all those reading right now from Fang's point of view of Max. Please don't hate me! ;D) **Maximum Ride. I already know her name because of the fanclub. They mentioned her being a bitch and "trying to steal my Nicky!" as quoted by Lissa. Although, she never made a move on me, so I don't see how she would be trying to steal me. One look at her and you can't take your eyes off of her. (I'm not saying that I stare at her a lot.) She had silky, sleek hair that was a mixture of a platinum blond and some highlights of brown. Her body was curvy in all the right places and her breasts were well developed by my trained eye. It sounds like a pervert but I make it my pride to know what makes a girl look good. I can't lose my reputation as the hottest guy in school. Therefore I need to know what a girl's body is like to know how to get her onto my fanclub. After all, I need popularity, and I remember a time in middle school when I was the Emo Kid That Always Was the Outcast. Then my popularity skyrocketed when I started to date Lissa after a really weird encounter at a bar. (I don't have to say which one.) Suddenly, people started to crowd around me and created fanclubs in my name. Then, they kind of made nicknames, pillows, pictures, etc, etc. Anyway back to the real story. Even now, people were taking pictures and videos of me and Max with Lissa off to the side screaming at Max that I was hers. After that, we started to just branch off to our own things and left Max alone.

_Woah, woah, woah. When did I start calling her Max? She is a disgusting girl and yet… I get the feeling that she knows something. _I shook my head like a dog and just rested my chin on my hand, ignoring all of the screams when I did that. As my eyes drifted shut, I saw in my peripheral vision that Max was walking out of the classroom. My mind was drowsy, so it faintly registered something that looked like two rips in the back of her jacket. Keyword: faintly. I just shrugged it off and waved the fans off to have my daily nap. _There is no way. Or is there?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys! So here goes another chappie and I hope that you enjoy! Please R&R! Also my thanks go to:**

**Sharklady1010: Thank you and I hope that your suspense doesn't keep you from reading this one!**

**CodeBlue19: Thanks! Hope you like this one!**

Chapter 2

**Max POV**

_Bastard…_ I sighed. They were always like that; the jocks thought they were so cool and full of themselves, so they were all just arrogant bastards. Next were the cheerleaders. They were sluts. That's it. Just plain old, hot-bodied sluts that wore too much makeup and recruited other hot girls to join the so-called Vixens. Fortunately, they ignored me, apparently hearing that I was besties with Nudge, the Gossip Girl, Iggy, the Bomb 1, Gazzy, the Bomb 2, and Angel, the Angel/Devil. Everyone knew the Big 5 including Nicholas Walker. Although, I didn't know him. I only heard rumors about him and the occasional piece of gossip from Nudge and Angel. At lunchtime was the first time I saw him in person. And, DAMN! His body was hot. His face was even better though. Those chiseled features, obsidian eyes, sharp chin, and that stoic look on his face. No. No. NOO! _I'm not even in love with him. He disgusts me and yet… There is something about him that makes me feel like he's different._

********************Time Skip********************

**Fang POV**

_Finally, _I groaned. School was out! The usual crowd of fans were waiting outside the door and the ones in my last period class were clinging to me like leeches. I just glared and the screams only increased to a level that shouldn't have been possible. On my way out of the school, I caught a glimpse of blondish hair with streaks as bright as sunlight dodging the crowd in a hurry to get to the parking lot. As I watched, the girl went to an awesome Harley Davidson and revved the engine once. To my astonishment, she put on a helmet and turned while getting on. It was Max! I'd know that blond hair anywhere! _Whoa. That is_ _one smoking ride._ _I'd love to get onto that baby and cruise around the roads with her. _**(A/N: He means the motorcycle. Shame on those with dirty thoughts! ;3) ** She revved the engine again and basically cleared the path to the entrance. The only problem was that I was in the way. In my daze, I hadn't moved aside and the motorcycle was coming at me full speed! I barely had time to think, _Uh oh. _when Max bunched up her legs on the seat and jumped! Everyone's mouth was agape as she sailed above my head. She looked as if she was flying with two wings in her position on the bike. As my eyes followed her back, I noticed again that there were two slits in the back of her jacket. They were very fine and carefully tailored to not show the holes, but my vision caught them flapping for a split second. The gap widened and I caught a glimpse of a feather. My eyes started to become bigger in shock, and the moment was over. Max coolly landed onto the concrete right behind me, turned, made sure everyone including me was looking, and gave me the Bird. **(A/N: I know you guys are not totally idiots but if you didn't know what the Bird is, it's the middle finger up with all of the other fingers down. Basically flipping him off or dissing him. Haha but if you are reading this, I know you know what this is!)** Then, she flipped her visor down, and rode off out of the school like all hell was chasing her. I just stood there, dumbfounded, with my mouth open wide. _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? She looks so familiar it's killing me. _

"OMGEE! Nicky are you okay?" That bitch Lissa clung to my arm in a fake way that made the hairs on my arm stand up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I mumbled. I shrugged her off and went to my car. Once inside my silver Volvo, **(A/N: Sorry! I just got that from the Twilight series cuz I don't know cars…) **I immediately drove off in the direction that Max took. As I drove, my thoughts echoed in my head.

_I'm so confused. Why does she have slits in the back of her jacket? What could she be hiding from everyone? How does she look like she's flying in the air? Does she practice? How does she do it? She isn't a normal girl from high school. She's special, and different than everyone else. There's something wrong though. Why does she give off a 'Don't touch me' vibe? Why does she keep out of everything? Why does she? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY? WHY? …. Is she like me?..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! So I loved the fact that I got 6 reviews and 6 followers. Please keep this up people! Thank you! It will make me feel much better! SO HERE GOES ANOTHER ONE! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED AND REVIEWED!**

Chapter 3

**Max POV**

I opened my eyes to the white curtains next to my bed. _Finally. It's Saturday. The _day_ of freedom. _I stretched my arms above my head and let loose the miracles in my back. Billowing whiteness covered my vision. My white feathers floated down next to me on the bedspread. I stood up from the bed and posed in front of the mirror. **(A/N: I will now describe Max's wings to y'all reading!)** The wings were at least 16 feet wide across and very thick and plush near the place where the wings met my back and flowed smoothly into my back. They were like a hawk's wings. The brown feathers spanned the tops of my wings. Then the snow-white feathers really shone out about halfway down them and were dotted with a chocolate brown. **(A/N: This ends the description!) **Looking into the mirror again, I smiled, just thinking about what I would be able to do today. _Oh well. I guess I have to go out the window after leaving a note to Ella and Mom. _I stretched my wings again, wrote the note and out the door I was. It was a beautiful, cloudy, gray, rainy day. The sun didn't shine and birds everywhere were going for cover in the trees. One huge shadow streaked across the sky above me and cawed into the air. The crow perched on top of the lamppost and softly cawed as I rushed past. The wind blew through my hair, making it frizzy and wild to anyone looking, but there wasn't anyone outside because it was 3 o'clock in the morning. Not even joggers who like to overachieve in their running got up this early. Little did I know that someone was trailing behind me, watching and waiting for a chance.

"Hey."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed. I threw my hands into the air, somersaulted and performed evasive maneuvers which, sadly, I had much practice in. The person who scared me flinched and flew backwards. Wait. FLEW?

"Jeez. You scared me. Do you always do that to birds around you?" The person's voice was obviously a male's judging from the deep and husky tones that issued from the mouth. _Wait a second… I know that voice. _I turned around to see the last person that I expected to see on a Saturday.

"FANG?!" He frowned.

"Who's Fang?"

"Weeellll…" I sheepishly grinned. "It's a nickname because I saw that you had fang-like teeth and one was chipped to look like a regular tooth and the other still looked like a fang so your new nickname was Fang." He sighed exasperatedly and shook his head, annoyed. That was when I noticed the dark thingies on his back that was keeping him aloft. My eyes widened and then returned to a poker face, blank of all emotion.

"So… you were like me?" he whispered. I heard him but I don't think he knew I had raptor hearing, so to keep some of my pride and some secrets secret, I just morphed my face into a puzzled expression.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." I frowned again. He shook his head fast and just let it go. I nodded at his nonchalance and ability to lie. I was actually kind of impressed by his stoic face and how his expression didn't show any emotion at all even when he was lying at me. Especially when he was lying at me. When people lie to me, they seem to get very intimidated cuz I stare at them if I think they are lying. Obviously with this case here, I already knew he was lying so I just let it go. I shrugged.

"Okay then. You wanna race?" I took the whole guy-with-wings-like-me as a challenge to prove that I was the better one but with Fang. But I guess that Fang didn't think so. I think he was still a bit shocked that he found someone else like him. I guess the whole "There is another one like me" didn't really click with him.

Oops.

**Fang POV**

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh- I should stop saying that now. I am just totally shocked by how this girl, this hot-bodied girl, could be a part of what I am and she is so hot in those wings of hers. She totally looks like a goddess/angel. Wait, what did she say? A RACE? WAIT! WOAH! I'M NOT READY!_


	4. Sorry Note

Look guys. I am so sorry for this but my old computer and my Apple computer are having issues with posting my new chapter for this story. That's why I wanted to say sorry. Also, please say yay or nay to a new story in the Percy Jackson series. I want to try to expand my typing horizons and stuff soooo I wanna do this! I already have a vague idea so you can message me or review your idea too! Thanks and I will try to get that new chapter posted as soon as possible! Thanks again! 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hiya all! Im currently working on a long term investigation that is supposed to be due in two weeks! SO I've been kinda busy but I still found time to do this next chapter! Also please be sure to check out my other story. It is a Gakuen Alice story. If you don't know what I'm talking about, look up Gakuen Alice on YouTube and watch it cuz you won't get the story unless you watched the anime beforehand! Anyways if you did watch the anime, then go to Manga/Anime in the filters for Browse either on the app or the website. Then look for Dream by 0228. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites that I got on both my stories! I am also thinking of adding a Percy Jackson fanfic up too! So review and please give me some ideas to work from! Thanks again! Chapter 4 Max POV Sigh. All that work not to be noticed and this raven emo guy who is very hot barges in with midnight-black wings. I soared up higher into the air above the town. Tonight was just me alone. Fang had been scared off by my speed the other day and I don't think that he would be coming back. Breathing in the crisp, cold, cloud-covered air, I flapped my hawk wings powerfully in the night sky. The stars and moon were not out because of the cloud cover in the sky. Amazingly, underneath the cover, I could see perfectly clearly. In front of me, there was a silent flapping of soft wings. It was a Barn Owl with wings just like mine. I quirked an eyebrow up at the bird. In return, the bird hooted and almost pecked my hand which was outstretched in the air. I smirked at it for that and soared ahead of the animal. It just turned away from me and flew off. I scoffed at the thing's attitude. Stupid bird, I thought. I guess it's a combination of me and him. Huh. Except for the wings, the thing's like a mini bird Fang. Wait. Why am I comparing him with a bird? WAIT! Why am I even THINKING about him?! Uggggggg! Now I know that I've got mental issues! I shook my head again and flew off to the moon. Meanwhile Fang POV "Heyyy! Nickkyyyyy!" I froze like a statue at that gravelly voice. Oh no. OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO! Not her! Please tell me it's not her. I turned and looked behind me in fear. Turns out, it was her. The redheaded nightmare that I knew as BRIGID… Sadly, I knew her back when we were kids and since then, she thought that she was my lover. I just ignored her since she was part of my fanclub already. She had a really skimpy crop top on with a microminiskirt and something that resembled strings on her feet. Hey, I can't tell the difference between women's shoes okay? I am a guy. Men do not expand their knowledge of women footwear. It's a known fact. Again, I am a man. The leech started to cling to my shirt. "Hey Nicky, I've called your name like five times now." She smiled in a way that was supposedly, to other guys, sexy but to me it looked like a grimace. "Oh, really?" I yawned. It was amazing how many fangirls loved me. I guess my ego is really big but I like to say that I enjoy attention. In the 1st chapter, I mentioned that I was a freak at first but then I grew popular. So, I enjoyed the attention that I got from that. I never wanted to go back to the past. There was just one problem. Max. She was the same as me. Wings and all. Except for the attitude, different looks, and basically everything, we could be siblings due to our wings. Actually, I think that would be bad. Really bad. "Nickyyy, are you listening to me? I said that there's a party going on tomorrow. The theme's a masquerade party. You're invited as well so you can be my date." Brigid batted her eyes at me hopefully. She was the one who started the trend of parties every Saturday. I nodded my head, thinking up different scenarios where me and Max could meet up at the party. First Scenario At the party, I stood next to the drink table at Brigid's house. Sipping from my cup, the spiked punch didn't bother me much because I was used to the alcohol. The people around me stumbled around in a drunken stupor. I knew that some people were too weak to alcohol even though they went to these parties ever since Brigid started them. No one was used to the way that Brigid kept on changing the way that she held her parties. She just changed the themes and got her rich daddy to pay for all her costumes. Since this was a masquerade party, I wore a black, velvet mask over half of my face like the Phantom of the Opera except the mask was black. I sighed. The cup was already drained by the time I finished my train of thought. The party was still going strong even though it was at least 2 in the morning. Unfortunately, I didn't see Max around the buffet and drink tables or the dance floor in the club. Somehow, Brigid's dad got a hold of the manager of the club and let him book it for the night and some of the next day due to the "reasoning" that Brigid gave him all the time. I guess she's just a daddy's girl and a spoiled brat ever since she was born so that's how it is. A tap on my shoulder shook me out of my reverie. (A/N: For people who are confused, this is a daydream that Fang is thinking of so don't think that this is actually happening! Just saying… Let's continue.) I turned around to see a person with a silver half-mask shaped like the moon on their face. I couldn't tell whether the person was a boy or girl at the moment. Oh wait. I saw the skirt swirling around her legs that was a shimmering silvery material that I didn't know. Didn't I say I was a man? Men do not know fabrics, clothes, or shoes. Well we know the difference between men's but not women's. Anyways, again, the dress stunned me but what stunned me the most was the girl's face. Or rather, Max's face. I smirked at her, knowing that I figured out her identity under her mask. I lifted my hand to her face and took off her mask boldly. Her surprised expression amused me to the point where I burst out laughing. She rolled her eyes. "So. You found out who I am huh?" she asked. "Well not exactly immediately but yes, I did," I smirked. I held out my hand in a cocky way. As the music started playing a waltz, I took her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. She was so astonished that she let me drag her out to the middle. "Woah. Woah. Wait. I can't dance!" she protested. I just put her hand on my shoulder and my hand in the small of her back, guiding her. Surprisingly, her feet weren't clad in heels like all the other sluts. So when she stepped on my feet, it didn't hurt at all because they were as nimble as the wind. The back of her dress was open and low-cut so that her wings would be able to come out at any time. Of course, the back of my tux had slits in them too. I had to have the tux tailored specially by a friend of mine and she does all of my other clothes as well. I have to live with her as a result and though I'm grateful, it's kinda a pain. As we danced, I got a weird feeling in the deepest depths of my gut. It was a tingling feeling though. I smiled and leaned closer to her face until our noses were almost touching. She stiffened and froze in her astonishment. I got closer and closer until we were almost kissing. Scenario Ends I sighed. If only it could happen like that… Max's POV Brr… I suddenly grabbed my arms from the chill running down my back. I sneezed. I feel like someone is thinking and talking about me. But who? Oh well. I just shrugged and went to my room. Looking at the invitation from the mail, I saw the fine print on the middle. Maximum Ride Invited to: A masquerade party at the Double Wings Club From: BRIGID DWYER Woah. A party invitation. Who would've thought that the slut would invite me of all people? I just shrugged until I saw the words "Please dress formally" at the bottom. I groaned. I don't have any dresses that I can wear. Oh wait… Uh oh… If I got this invitation, Ella must know it too, which means that she has some kind of plan for me. I shuddered with chills down my back just as Ella barged into my room with a really big, scary garment bag and a huge bag with MAKEUP written on it in hand. I turned with wide eyes. She's smirking at me. SMIRKING! THAT MEANS SHE IS GONNA DO SOMETHING TO ME! PLEASE HELP! I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEE! As she advanced into my room, she held up the bag with delight. "So, Sis. I'm sure you got an invite to that party tomorrow. Right?" I nodded at that. She smirked again. "Ummm Ella? Does it have to be like this?" I asked. Her expression filled with a joyful delight at the chance of getting to dress me up. She opened the garment bag to show a silver dress that sparkled and shimmered even in the scarce lighting. She took the dress and advance on me with a really scary expression. I backed up against the wall. "Please… Please… Please spare me…. Ella… Ella? ELLA!" A/N: Okay so here's the end of another chapter! Sorry for the wait and pleas review! Thanks! Oh yea and give me your opinions on me writing a new story in the Percy Jackson category! Thanks! 


End file.
